Their New Favorite Word
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: Clerisy? That's just like Yuffie to come up with, done as an attempt in CloudxAerith 100 Themes Challenge. Oneshot.


Done as a entry to CloudxAerith 100 Themes Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of the characters, I don't even own the word Clerisy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The small light given by the small fire shone bright in Cloud's mako blue eyes, hunched under a blanket against the cold wind. He wasn't the only one who was cold, all of Avalanche were shivering from the winter winds.

Red XII, or Nanaki as they now knew his real name to be, was curled around the fire, his tail in amongst the crimson wisps of fire. The flame didn't seem to affect his tail at all, maybe because the tip of it was forever lit, even while the creature slept.

Barrett and Cid were under their own blankets, both of them trying to hide that they were cold, though they we're failing very badly. Cait Sith didn't really seem that bothered by the chilling winds, perhaps because he was sheltered by the huge pink mog he rode as a form of transport.

Tifa and Yuffie were under the same blanket, trying to share each others warmth. Vincent had no blanket, preferring to use his cloak to the same effect, but he never shivered, like he didn't feel the wind on his face.

But of all the members of Avalanche, Aeris was the coldest. Maybe, because of her fragile frame(Cloud thought if he merely poked her, she would lose her balance) or the fact she was wearing a dress that didn't offer much protection against the cold, she was shivering violently under her two blankets, and Cloud couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He slowly stood up, and walked over to her, carrying his blanket along with him. He sat beside her, ignoring her confused looks, and looked into the fire.

"Cloud?" He turned to face her, he just couldn't ignore that angelic voice of hers. She tilted her head at him, her eyebrows raised. Silently, he lifted his blanket up, and put it on top of them both. By now, everyone was looking at them, curious at what in the name of the Planet Cloud was up to.

"Spike? The hell you doing!" Barrett's voice boomed towards the pair of them, and then Cloud, to the utter amazement of them all, the foxes that were watching them, the bugs among the grass, and the stars twinkling above, he smiled.

"She's cold," he replied, and Aeris' mouth dropped slightly at the sudden show of affection from him. Then, she grinned, her eyes glinting in the light of the fire.

"He's living up to his promise Barrett. Cloud's protecting me from everything, even from the cold." At this, everyone started laughing, even Vincent gave a small chuckle.

Cloud's cheeks pinked slightly, feeling weird inside. Sometjing inside of him was stirring, a feeling he couldn't recall from before. Was this feeling...

Cloud was interrupted from his thoughts by Barrett, who was booming once more. "Just don't go doing anything to her, you hear Spike!" Aeris glared at him, and her cheeks stared going pink, then red. Cloud's own cheeks seemed a little redder as well, judging by the heat he was feeling there.

Suddenly, he felt something snuggle into his chest, and he looked down to see the top of Aeris' head, apparently hiding her face in embarrassment. There was a squeal from somewhere, then everyone's head turned toward Yuffie, who was pulling a book and a pen from inside her bag.

"Yuff? What are you doing?" Tifa asked, and Aeris' head withdrew from Cloud's chest and looked at Yuffie, who was now scribbling in her book, while muttering at the same time.

"Tuesday 24th January. Yet another Clerisy moment between Cloud and Aeris, I swear their gonna get together soon." Yuffie looked up from her writing, to see everyone staring at her, Cloud and Aeris' mouths dropping towards the floor.

Cid recovered his use of words first, laughing so hard his cigarette fell from his mouth, then he somehow stopped his laughing fit to say "Clerisy? Nice choice of word Yuffie! Gotta give ya credit there!" Then Barrett started laughing, then everyone was laughing, apart from the 'Clerisy' pair, who was still shocked.

"Er..." Cloud seemed lost for words, and he turned his head to Aeris. She seemed distant, then she started giggling, clutching onto his arms for support.

"Hey, you gotta admit that's funny!" She slowly stopped herself from giggling, then looked up into Cloud' eyes. Her hand lowered from his arm to his hand, and she held it, linking their fingers together.

"I hereby declare my new favorite word...Clerisy!" She smiled at him, then she whispered goodnight, lied down and turned over, so her back was facing him. Cloud looked at everyone, them all in conversation with one another.

Then he turned his head towards Aeris' back, and lowered himself to lie down, his back facing her. He grinned, Clerisy was his new favorite word too.


End file.
